Foreign Exchange
by IaMeloni3
Summary: She wanted to get away from American drama so BAD. Bad xboyfriends,backstabbing xbestfriends, and overdosage of drugs and alcohol everynight.She decides to take her junior year to Japan through foreign exchange programs.What happens when.. SasuSak ON HOLD
1. Take Me Up up and Away

**Full summary**:  
**  
**She wanted to get away from American drama so BAD. Bad ex-boyfriends,  
backstabbing ex-bestfriends, and overdosage of drugs and alcohol everynight.  
She decides to take her junior year to Japan through the foreign exchange program.  
She likes it there so much, but what happens when home follows her there? SasuSaku  
plus ShikaIno, NejiTen, NaruHina

**Disclaimer:** I own Naruto, which is my cat. I do not, however and sadly, own Naruto.

Describing/narrating

"Regular talking"

_Thinking_

**_Inners_**

* * *

"Gate 12 to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding. Please check and take all your luggage and head towards the terminal. Make sure to have your tickets and ..." 

Sakura waited in line for the flight attendent to take part of her plane ticket.

"Have a great flight." Said the flight attendent as she tears the ticket.

Sakura nods her head in response to the statement.

She walks down the tunnel to the airplane while strolling her suitcase to economy class.

She has nothing to miss in Bremerton, Washington. She doesnt need anymore drama.

_For a smart girl, I was real stupid_ she thinks to herself. 

_**Hell yeah you were. Im so glad we are out of that shithole! inner Sakura intrudes**_

_You said it. Now get out of my thoughts._

**_That is technically impossible, but i will leave cause i know you want to contemplate on your own._**

_Thanks._

What does she have to miss? She thought she had a good life. She HAD bestfriends, HAD a boyfriend, and a life everyone wants. She was a person people dreamed of being, even envied.

However, high school is always the perfect time for people to come out, show their true selves. Sakura Haruno, currently a junior now enrolled to Konoha High School, previously enrolled at Bremerton High School, has been through it all. Sex, lies, drugs, alcohol, pigs, and all the whatnots unfortunetly.

Sai, her ex-boyfriend, had cheated on her at her 16th birthday party, their 2 year anniversary, with a whore also known as Karin. Sakura caught them in the act, in her bedroom with a topless bitch sitting on her ex.

Karin WAS her best friend, currently and forever EX-bestfriend. They met each other in middle school and she thought everything was well, but little did Sakura know that she was a backstabbing bitch. Karin wanted everything Sakura had and acted two face around her.

_How did I not know that she was like that? I was super oblivious to all her schemes and fake laughs._

_**I told you something was wrong ... Not going to intrude, not going to intrude.**_

She sighs while finishes putting her luggage in the compartment above and sits in 36A, the seat next to the window.

A man sits in the middle seat and eyes her with lust. She turns her head to the window and watches the little busy people under the airplane.

_Ughh, i hate horny bastards, backstabbing sluts, cheating boyfriends, and especially stupid, ugly me._

_**I am NOT ugly nor stupid thank you.**_

Inner Sakura was correct. She was FARRR from ugly, both physically and personality wise. Sakura was 5'2" and was not growing anymore, but hey, big things come in small packages. She had long, layered beautiful pink hair that went down to her waist and yes it was real, all of it. It wasn't a weave and its hair color is natural, not dyed. Exotic right? Other enticing features to add to her exoticness was her eyes. They were a soft green, but turned emerald when she was angry or well, uhm how shall we say this, horny. She wasn't crack skinny either. She had a healthy curvy body; nice ass, wore a size C bra and had a soft four pack, not really defined. [Refer to Jessica Alba's bod :)

Sakura was also intelligent and had photographic memory. She had a 4.0 GPA in Advanced Placement classes, in 5 clubs, and played a sport in every season: Track, Tennis, Basketball, Soccer, Volleyball, Cross Country. She even played rugby and football on her spare time. She could speak five languages: English (what a given), Japanese, Spanish, French, and German. She moved up to 4th year lang. classses while shes still a junior because she was just too smart and learned fast. Least to mention Bremerton High doesnt have anymore intelligent students and could not offer better classes. She plans to be a pediatrician. She was charismatic, kind, and friendly.

Now im just giving you the cherry on top of the sundae. She is bad ass despite her good qualities. She partied everynight; smoked pot, drank hardcore, popped pills till she dropped, shes even done ecstacy 3 times and would've done it more if she didnt have that much adolescents(oh the irony).

But this is why she left. She wanted to leave that behind and start over somewhere new. NOT that she isn't going to give up partying, but just to be less around the influence and decrease her hardcoreness. Hopefully the Rotary Foreign Exchange Program can fulfill her dreams.

_Lets see what this Konoha High has for me._

She slowly drifts away in sleep.

* * *

"This is your Captain speaking. We will now be landing at the Narita International Airport in Tokyo, Japan. We hope that you enjoyed your flight and have a great day." 

Sakura gets up and rubs her eyes. She looks out the window to see an approaching beautiful city.

"Wow, here already" she whispers to herself. "I could've sworn that we had 3 hours left when i last woke up."

_What was the name of my exchange guardian again? Hmm Tsunat? Tsun? Sally Tsue? Whatever._

**_Its Tsunade Idiot. _**

_Thanks, now shut up._

The plane lands smoothly and pulls up to the gate. 'Ding' The airplane seatbelt button turns off and everyone scrambles to get their suitcases. Sakura gets her things together and the horny bastard allows her to go first.

"Thanks."

"No problem cutie." said the man who checks her out somemore as she starts retreating towards the exit.

Sakura rolls her eyes as he is too occupied checking out her ass. This man was like 47 years old. _What an idiot._

She slows down taking her suitcase and rolls it backward and slams it into his toes as they walk. He jumps back and runs into a very grumpy old lady who was interrupted from her slumber to get off the plane. She starts to smack him with a rolled up newspaper and Sakura strolls away in victory with a smirk on her face.

Did i forget to mention her short patience and temper? She also has an unknown source of strength she extracts in her upset state. Basically DONT EVER piss her off or you just will put yourself in the worst position. Karin would know and so would Sai. heheh.

* * *

She grabs her last large suitcase at the luggage pick up and sees a lady sitting down with a sign in her hands. 

It says 'Haruno Sakura' on it. She looks a little upwards to see a beautiful woman, the look of a lady in her early 20s, but Sakura could tell she was MUCH older like in her late 40s. Her face was flushed, as if she had been drinking before coming. Sakura could tell she was refraining from showing herself as drunk (i mean a party animal can pick out another party animal from the jungle right?).

She walks up to her for a greeting.

"Hello. I am Haruno Sakura, the exchange student from Bremerton. You must be Tsunade and drunk." She lifts her hand for a shake and smiles (which girls envy and that guys drool over).

Tsunade looks up at her.

_Wow, this kid is really pretty. I was expecting some average nerd person who picks her nose. She's seems smart and is a very good guesser cause im hella out of it._

"Yup, youre right. My name is drunk and im hella Tsunade" she takes Sakuras hand and shakes it while using it to support her get up from the chair.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you drive?"

"If you want me to, sure."

"I already like you kiddo."

"That's cool, i think that i already like you too, Miss Tsunade."

_**She has alcohol Sakuuu. hehehe**_

"Drop the formalities and call me Tsunade"

"Alright. Uhm Tsunade?" asks Sakura as they approach the parking garage.

"Yesh Shakura?"

"Wheres the car?"

"..."

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHH hope that they find the car. Sorry, this is my first fanfic and i think it sucks. 

Please review. No flames but constructive comments are nice. REVIEWS PLEASE. i really would like to know on how i've done so far. Thanks.

OH YEAH, introduce on Konoha characters next chapter. HOWEVER, i need at least a couple 5-15 reviews in order to continue. How am i going to continue without me knowing how i do? Its like solving a long quadratic equation wrong from the very beginning and just continuing anyways.


	2. 4:1 FourOne Ratio

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING:  
**xnarutoxrocksx (no-no, you rock more)  
superme383 (you are too super)  
ok i'll stop.

**Disclaimer Dawg:** I own Naruto, who is my cat. I do NOT, however and sadly, own the Naruto Naruto.

Describing/narrating  
"Regular talking"  
_Thinking  
__**Inners  
**_'sounds'  
_'writing'

* * *

_

_We are FINALLY here. OH, MY GOD. Tsunade gives terrible directions._

_**That and her car almost breaking down, not once but TWICE on the freeway.**_

"Tsunade?" Sakura looks over to see Tsunade slumped in the passenger seat, knocked out.

_**You were just talking to her too. I can tell you now your going to have fun with this one.**_

_Shut up. At least shes better than our latest guardian Anko, who never gave a shit about us and went out all the damn time._

_**Right you are.**_

Sakura has been under foster care ever since her mother died from cancer in the 8th grade and her dad had left them when she was 4 years old. He never wanted her and never will.

_I miss her so much_

_**Kuso. Omg your guardian snores. Good luck to us.**_

Sakura watches Tsunade sleep. It reminded her of her mom, even the snore. She snaps out of her stare.

"Tsunade? We're here...Tsunaddee?" Sakura nudges her hard on the shoulder. "OH Jeez. Shes out cold."

Sakura takes the keys out of the ignition and gets out of the car. Standing beside the front door, she examens the keys and fits a short rigid one through. She hears the lock click and opens it. She walks in and decides to tour. This small creamish white and red house consists of two bedrooms, one with a bathroom connected in the master bedroom. Theres also another bathroom across the hall from the master bedroom. A small kitchen is connected to a dining room which is the same room as the living room. (Room room room room room.)

Sakura heads back to the car and brings Tsunade and her lugage inside the house. She places her guardian on the couch and finds blankets from the master bedroom to place it over her. She places her things in the 2nd bedroom,  
assuming that she would stay there for time being. She fixuated herself and looked at the time.

"2 fucking 30 pm. Are you serious? Man, time really flies by when your having fun." That was sarcasm.

'gerrrrowll'

"Man im hungry. I never eat airplane food and im hella starving. I wonder what she has to eat." She opens the fridge to see nothing, but a half empty bottle of sake.

"Shit man." she sighs "I guess i have no choice but to go out and buy a few things to cook. Maybe i'll grab something to eat too. But first, i want to take a shower. I smell like airplane food."

* * *

Sakura is about to leave when she decides to leave a note on the door. 

_'Tsunade,_

_I have gone out to buy groceries and to get something to eat. I refuse to drink on an empty stomach because i'd regret it later. I will also take this opportunity to get familiar with the new place. Be back around 7ish and hopefully you will be awake by then. I have your keys. -Sakura_

Sakura wears light straightleg jeans with little rips in few places. She wears her black, white, and gray double deck Chucks. She has on her white BMTH (Bring Me The Horizon) band shirt with a black wife beater under with a gray thin jacket over both shirts. She has a piano belt over her shirts. Her clothes really makes her hair stick out. Actually her hair sticks out all the time and she hates it. She hates attention.

She gets her skateboard out and starts rolling down the street, towards the city she passed when driving. She gets more into crowds of people and pops off her skateboard to walk through them. The women are drawn to her hair and the men are attracted to her beauty and drool.

"Damnit. Fuck. I hate this so much. Why couldnt i have just been born with black hair like normal people." She curses under her breath and puts her hood on hoping to stop the staring, at least a little.

_What.THE.Hell? I cant find a Mickey Ds anywhere? At least a Burger King?_

_**Nada. That means you have to go into that mall across this street and flaunt yo' beauty gurl!**_

_Thats right ..there is a mall just right across the street. Wait WHAT? The last thing i want to do is be somewhere crowded. You know what happened last time i went to the mall. I never expected to play tag with crazed fan boys i dont even know, me being not it._

_**Oh yeah. That sucked. But Asian people are more sophisticated. Give it a try.**_

_OK. But if turnouts are similar, i am smoking 2 blunts and will drink a whole captain morgan all by myself. Have fun with the hangover inner._

_**'gulp'**_

Sakura puts her hood over her head securely and pushes the door in.

"Ok, good no attention yet" she mutters as she walks towards the food court holding her hood down with her left hand and the skateboard with her right. She walks facing the ground, unable to see whose walking towards, passed or around her.

_**You know that your going to crash into something if you dont look up to see where your going.**_

_Shut up. I can see feet. And who the hell is yelling? Its annoying.

* * *

_

In the distance walking ...

"AND THEN I TOTALLY SOCKED HIM IN THE FACE AND TACKLED HIM TO THE FLOOR. WHEN HE WAS PINNED, IT. WAS.ALL.OVER. Hey TEME! WANT ME TO SHOW YOU HOW I BEAT THAT GUY UP!"

"No. Stop being a dobe." a disagreeing voice countered.

"Come on Sasuke. Hey guys, do you want to see how i beat him up? Neji, Shikamaru?"

"Naruto Keep It Down. Your being loud again and its annoying" Neji rubs his temples.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighs.

"Well anyways," Naruto turns around, walking backwards to face the guys "I jump back to dodge his punch.."

and BOOM, tack-itack 'rolling'. No not the fight.

* * *

Sakura could hear a loud person approaching, but didnt see feet. Thats when she realized the person had jumped up when he had crashed against her and before she knew it, she was on the floor with this heavy person sitting on her; her skateboard rolling away. 

_FUCK BITCH MAN! Who the hell? They need to get off me RIGHT now or else its a brawl._

_"_Who the hell are you? Get OFF ME RIGHT NOW! I cant fucking breath."

"Im SO SORRY! I didnt see you. You see my back was facing you cause i was talking to the guys about the story of a lifetime. You should hear my story?" Naruto got up and held his hand out, but Sakura got up on her own.

She was furious, but whats worse, her hood fell from her head. Narutos eyes widened and the guys stood back amused.

_This girl is hot and mighty fine._ Sasuke eyed her from head to toe.

_I wonder if she goes to Konoha High._ Neji contemplates.

_She must be new. I've never seen her around._ Shikamaru observed quickly.

"YOU ARE SO PRETTY!! YOU HAVE PINK HAIR TOO !!" Naruto being the best observant he could be likes being loud at the same time.

Everyone surrounding them quickly snapped their heads towards the girl. OooO She was mad.

Sakura already being furious by their collision and him drawing attention wasnt helping easing her anger.

"I DONT give a damn about how the hell you beat up some bitch and watch fuck out where you are going."

Sakura balled her right fist and punched the ogling Naruto square on the jaw and sent him flying.

'GASP' Girls gasping everywhere and turning to their other girlfriends to gossip.

"If i wasnt mistaken, you weren't able to avoid him and he was walking backwards. Meaning, you weren't paying attention either." Shikamaru deducts.

**_Told yooouuuu._**

"The dobe shouldn't even be acting stupid in the first place. I was just trying to get around without drawing attention. BUT NOO. You guys are just stuck up rich boys who feel they can do whatever the fuck that pleases them. Annoying as hell. I can already tell from just looking at you."

Indeed. All four boys were looking fresh and ever so clean. Straight out from Club Monaco and matching with their black and white.

Sasuke wears a white polo with the sleeves rolled to just below his elbows, the top unbuttoned and underneath a black wife beat. He wears Lucky straightleg jeans and a pair of white checkered Vans slipons. He has on a Famous black cap with a black logo and patterned underneath.

Neji had on a white DC shirt with a black logo on the front. He wears black straightleg Dickies with white Nikes.

Shikamaru wears a tight white T with a plad black and white sweater vest over it which shows his defined biceps and muscles. He wears black straightlegs and a pair of fresh and new white addidas.

Naruto had on a black Quiksilver trackjacket and wore a white shirt with orange graffiti on it. He wore black bermuda short Dickies and black Pumas with orange lining.

"Watch what you say new girl. You obviously dont know who we are. " Neji, feeling criticized, argues back.

"Oh believe me, i KNOW people like you. Believe me. I've had my fill of experiences with the likes of you. And it is quite clear where you guys sit. Up, high class snobs who lives just for a good lay."

_**Sakura, you know that they're hot. Dont deny it. Hat boy over there is my favorite. Actually, he kind of reminds me of Sai...**_

_Not now Innnerrrr._

"Unless you want to end up like that guy, i suggest you leave me alone now." Sakura says sternly.

The guys realized that their friend was on the ground and looked from Sakura to Naruto and watched him slump there in the distance. When they turned to look at Sakura, she was already picking up her board and exiting the mall. She gets on her board and skates away to the nearest grocery store.

"I know you guys just saw that as well as i." Neji breaks the silence.

"She has insane strength. Woah man, i dont want to mess with her. Naruto is 15 feet from where he was originally standing." Shikamaru walks over to Naruto and checks his pulse. "Yeah he's out. He'll be regaining conscious soon."

"I want to get to know that girl. She was fine." They both look to Sasuke. Neji nods in agreement.

"Narutos out man. Lets get him up and talk later. People might call the ambulence on us. Troublesome."

"I can wake the dobe up quickly." Sasuke buys a bowl of take out ramen and holds it up to Narutos nose.

"..ruhhh..r.rAMEN !!" Naruto jumps up and attempts to eat the ramen but quickly grabs his jaw squatting.

"OWWWW. That pretty lady has HARD punches. I cant even eat my ramen. Or eat anything. Where did she go?"

"She stormed out of here dobe. You pissed her of pretty bad. It was more after you ran into her, when everyones attention was to her. She was ignorant. Its like shes challenging me to get with her." Sasuke smirked.

_She was hot. Damn sexy without looking like a slut._ Sasuke reminisced about her mad figure. 

"Weird. I mean shes weird, in a good way. Shes different from all the girls at school. Shes more .. how would you say this .. intelligent and conservative, unlike 98 of the girls at our school. She also hates attention and didnt try flirting with us. But she jumps to conclusions TOO quickly." Neji points out.

"She really didn't know who we were. New to the country? Ah well, I saw her with a board. Thats pretty cool, a girl who can skate. The girls here are just lazy sluts. All they do is run through makeup." Shikamaru says.

"Shes So MEAN. Shes tough and pretty for a girl though. She looked foreign or American rather. TEME, i want to know her."

"Dobe, something we finally can relate to. Hopefully we can see her more around. I wish i couldve gotten her name or something."

_Oh well, im pretty sure she'll be the one to see us around._ Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, i want to see her again. I have to apologize. I like her already." Naruto drifts back to his memories of her.

Neji glares at Naruto.

"Uh, but not like how i like Hinata-chan. I LOVE Hinata-chan more than anything. Honestly Neji." He sweatdropped under the heat of Neji's gaze.

"Hn."

"Troublesome."

"Dobe."

* * *

_Hey innnneerrrr. __INNER!_

_Fine. Ignore me. Its all good. Remember what i told you. Two blunts, One bottle. Your going to have a party._

_**'Gulp'**_

Sakura finally spots a McDonalds across the street.

_And to think that if we kept on going, NOT wasting time at that mall, we wouldve seen Mickey Ds._

_**... Sakura, IM SORRY. I promise to never intrude on you EVER again and i wont bother you unless you want me to. Please FORGIVE ME.**_

_I dont know ... _

_**:(((( im sorry. forgive me. im your slave forever**._

_OK. You promised that._

_**PHEW.**_

Sakura walks into the McDonalds and gets in line. 

'gerrowllll'

_Damn, whats taking so long. This line hasnt moved for like, ten minutes._

Sakura looks up front to see a crowd of men gathered around something, 'fortunetly' blocking the cashier.

_Those little fuckers cut. Im getting PISSED OFF._

_**OH I know, men these days.**_

Sakura was going to get to the bottom of this riot. She pushes herself to the front register only to be met with one very fierce foreigner with long wavy brown hair fending off horny bastards with a mop and the other, with long hair in a ponytail with her bangs covering half her face, putting the brunette's efforts to waste by flirting away.

"Ino! Stop flirting with these guys, we still need to order for ourselves." Says an upset Brazilian voice.

"Tenten, you worry too much. Its alright, we really dont need to eat anyways. Well, at least i dont. I'll get FAT. Ew and fat means ugly." Ino replies in her French accent. 

_What an idiot. It only means unhealthy. What an idiot._ Sakura is getting more and more upset. 

'gerrrrowll' ... 'GERRRROOOWWWWLLL DAMNIT'

_OK, i cant take this anymore. Fuck this, im cutting and getting my food right now._

She makes her way past the men, the two girls, and right up to the cashier who was unfortunetly ogling at the two girls as well. 'Snap' Snap' Sakura snaps her fingers in front of his face to get his attention and then she waves her hand in front of his face.

_Not him too._

_**You know that desperate times call for desperate measures Sakkuuu.**_

'SLAP' Sakura slaps the cashier on his face. He flashes back to reality.

"What was that for?!!" He rubs the red on his cheek.

"Oh why hello. Yes. I would like a double quarter pounder, make it a large meal. Two ranch snackwraps, one girlled, the other crispy (ooO im so hungry now) and a large McFlurry. That would be all."

The cashier still upset from his awakening takes her order.

"Your order will be up shortly. You are number 68" He gives her receipt. "Jerk." He whispers. 

"What was that now? Care to repeat that? " Sakura giving him the stink eye with a twitching smirk.

He jumps up. "YOUR oRDER Ma'aM!" and shoves her food into her arms. "Have a great day."

Sakura turns around to find the mob and girls still blocking her way.

_What a bunch of stupidity._

"Hey Pig with a blond ponytail!" Sakura yells through the crowd of men.

Ino turns around. NO ONE calls her a pig after she goes through beauty treatments like she goes through socks.

"Have something to say Fore-head girl?" She responds back, looking Sakura straight in her eyes.

"Yeah, MOVE. You are such an inconvenience to other people, well except for those perverts looking up your hoochie skirt. But anyways, make a clearing or take these guys home so people can actually eat."

_**Go Sakura !!**_ Inner cheers _**Tell her whose boss.**_

"Oh im sorry. I didnt know you were in such a hurry. I SHOULD move so you can feed your forehead." She looks at all the food Sakura purchased. "I recommend a diet plan for that thing 'cause its HUGE. Try Jenny Craig, she does wonders." Ino rebuts.

_**AH HELL NAH. You better come up with something quick. NO one ever makes fun of the forehead, except for me... which would be you too**_. 

"Oh i did try that. It didnt work. See my forehead is still so huge. Oh and i assume that it didnt work for you too. Because youre still huge." Sakura smirks.

_**I like this pig girl. Shes funny and is easily defensive when patronized.**_

"IM NOT FAT!! IM NOT UGLY!! IM NOT FAT AND UGLY!!" Ino yells out while sucking in and starts bawling.

"Dont take it seriously Ino. Youre fine, your actually really skinny and you look good as well." Tenten tells her to calm down. Tenten is really getting annoyed of this girl.

"Thanks Tenten, youre a great friend. Im glad _you_ wanted to become _my_ friend when we sat next to each other on the plane a few hours ago." Ino mutters through her sobs.

_Actually **you** came up to **me** claiming that we can "combine our beauty powers" with our foreign heritage to attract beautiful Japanese men and dragged me everywhere. Shes SO dramatic._ Tenten thought as she rolls her eyes and sighs. 

"I was just kidding. Tenten is right. Your are a very beautiful girl and formidable. You should buy yourselves food and we can eat together." Sakura tells Ino and Tenten trying to do something productive and be able to eat her food before her burger gets cold and her McFlurry melts.

"Are you serious? Do you mean that? So im not fat and ugly?" Ino asks through her hands. " ... Because youre really pretty too, almost as pretty as i am. And maybe we should combine our beauty powers with our foreign heritage to attract beautiful Japanese men." Ino gets up and Sakura and Tenten pats her on the back. Ino wipes the last of her tears.

"See no need to be drama queen." Sakura tells her. "Go buy food now."

By the time these girls were finished with their soap moment, all the guys had left because no one was paying attention to them any longer. Tenten ordered a ten piece chicken mcnuggets and Ino got a salad, obivously.

They found a spot to sit next to the window and started to converse while they partook their meal.

"What's that noise outside? It sounds like a dying pig. No, like a billion dying pigs." Sakura furrows her eyebrows as that noise gets louder and louder, closer and closer. It gets to a point where she covers her ears.

_WHAT THE HELL!! _

Suddenly Ino jumps out of her seat. 

"OM MY GOODDDDDDD! OMG OMG OMG OMGOMGOMGOGOGOMGMOMOGMOGMOMG ..

'SLAP' Ino rubs her cheeks. "ForeHead, why did you just slap me?"

"Did those noises possess you? You are screaming like a real pig. Now calm the fuck down and tell me whats the matter." Sakura's ears had had just about enough.

_Such a fangirl. _Sakura thought.

"WHATS THE MATTER?! WHATS THE MATTER?! LOOK OUT THE WINDOW!! LOOK OUT THE WINDOW!! ITS **FOUR-ONE RATIO** !! THE ONLY HOTTEST BAND IN ALL OF TOKYO, PROBABLY IN ALL OF JAPAN SAKURA !! LOOKIE LOOKIE, HURRY!!" Ino pointing rapidly at the window.

Sakura rolls her eyes and looks over to see what all the fuss is about.

_Oh no, Not them again..._

_

* * *

_

Please review and tell me if this was better, length wise and story plot wise. Constructive comments please. No bashing on me. Thanks for the support er'body.

Thanks again to xnarutoxrocksx and superme383 once again for being my first top two reviewers.  
I LOVE YOU and you have a place in my heart.

Now im going to shower.

* * *

**What to expect next chapter:  
1. **Sakura, Ino, and Ten get acquainted with the band 4:1 or Four-one Ratio  
**2. **They go to a show. Then party. Sasuke wants to do stuff with Sakura. ;)  
**3. **Learn about some peoples' past/relationships/ etc.  
**4. **School starts. Sakura gets to meet new interesting people.  
Why does Sasuke hate her new acquaintances? 


	3. McDonald&Other Obstacles

**

* * *

COME ON REVIWERS, REVIEW !! I NEED them. :) Please.**

**I'd appreciate if you left me some word. Word.**

**Disclaimer Dawg:** I own Naruto, who is my cat. I do NOT, however and sadly, own the Naruto Naruto.

Describing/narrating  
"Regular talking/singing"  
_Thinking_  
**_Inners  
_**'sounds'  
'_writing_'

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG" Ino is screaming her ass off as she sees the sprinting four boys approaching McDonalds. 

"INO!! INO!! STOP SQUEALING!! OH. MY. God. Fuck this man. Im going somewhere quiet." Sakura, covering her ears, stands up to leave.

_This is ridiculous. She drove every customer in McDonalds out. Even the employees left. What an idiot. Im out._

Tenten gives Sakura a scared, sad face as she realizes she was going to be stuck with a pig. Sakura sighs.

"I'll be back. Just as soon as the cattle outside and this boar inside stop their mating calls, i promise to return. Dont worry, if worst comes to worst, i give you permission to knock her out with your martial arts skills, k?"

"You promised." Tenten, felt a bit relieved and desperately wanted to kill this French pig.

"I always keep them. Scouts honor." Sakura holds up her three fingers and gave her scouts honor.

_**Damnit, we were just about to dip too.**_

Sakura walks into the bathroom only to the left of where they were sitting. She washes her hands.

_But you gotta feel bad for Ten inner. Shes so nice and cute. And to think that shes trained to probably beat Jet Li's ass. Who wouldve thunk? She must be real good. She said she specialized in weaponary._

_**Well someone here is lesbian. And its not me...Jk. I wonder why all those girls are chasing those boys. Thats just weird. I thought Americans were the crazy ones.**_

_'Sigh' Im not lesbo, you know what i mean. We were having such a good conversation before those stupid boys had to come running by. Always causing me trouble._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**FLASHBACK**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**Begins Now**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So Ino, what brings you here to Tokyo." Sakura asks Ino.

"Well of course, this 17 year old babe has just SOOO many goals to complete, but such a short life. So I joined Frances foreign exchange program." Ino states poking at her salad and nibbles the tip of a shard of carrot. Tenten rolls her eyes at Ino's action.

_**Ridiculous isn't it Sakura.**_

"And they are...what?" Tenten asks Ino.

_**Sak, how much do yo-**_

_DONT CALL ME THAT. You know i never want to hear that nickname ever again._

_**Sorry, im still not use to the change.**_

_Whatever... what were you saying?_

_**I was going to say that Ino was going to say boys/boyfriend as her goals?**_

_She's not that despera-_

"BOYS!! BOYS!! BOYFRIENDS, JAPANESE BOYFRIENDS. Only the good looking kind though." Ino smiles nibbling the end of that same shard of carrot.

_**Who called it?**_

_Fuck you._

_**Inner smiles.**_

"Well Ino, thats very productive of you." Sakura says sarcastically.

"How about you Tenten. Ino's reason just sucked. Hopefully you have a better one." Sakura asks and finished with her main meal, moves on to her McFlurry.

"Well also through the foreign exchange program in Brazil, not to sound conceited or anything, but i came to Japan hoping to find a better martial arts teacher and, or a better weapon specialist teacher. My sensei said that i had surpassed her and recommended the program to me. She had already talked to a man, her friend, named Gai who teaches at the school i am going to." Tenten says. "I think that im going to Konoha High. I think thats the name."

"ME TOOOOO!! High five Tenten." Ino yells out all of a sudden. She suddenly had a brilliant idea. "Give me ten, Tenten." She says holding up both hands up for two high fives. "Get it?!"

"LAME. LAHHH-HAMMEE. Ino your so dumb. Eat your salad, you have no funny jokes." Sakura says.

"Shut up. Your so mean. You, you, dike." Ino says and puts her head down in shame to finish eating the rest of that same 1 inch carrot.

"OH! That was a good one Ino. Your SO funny." Sakura says. That was sarcasm.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Tenten speaks up to break the awkward silence.

"Well how about you Sakura? Are you going to Konoha High School too?"

"Yep. Getting away from losers, trouble, drama, and all the whatnots. Thank the lord."

"What happened there Forehead? You make America sound like the Ghettos." Ino asks.

"Its too much of a long story. I dont know if i should tell you guys. You might get bored."

"Well, Ino still has to finish that carrot thats turning brown now and the rest of that salad. We have all the time in the world." Tenten states.

"Well in that case. Where to start, where to start?" Sakura thinks.

"Do you have a boyfriend? How was your social life like?" Ino asks.

**_How did i know she was going to ask something exactly like that?_** **Inner says**

"Well, i HAD a boyfriend. But that-"

"OOOO, start there, start there!" Ino says. "I like the drama."

"Your weird. I guess i'll tell you about the bastard then. His name is Sai. He's now a senior at Bremerton High School. We started going out on my 14th birthday. He was a freshman and i was an eighth grader. Sai was lead singer of his band and not to mention his great guitar skills. He asked me out in the most cutest way. But in the end he was just a lying deceitful bitch." Sakura goes back in time..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**FLASHBACK-in-a-FLASHBACK**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**Begins Now**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura sat down in Mr. Langhoff's science class by the window, tapping her pencil against the desk bored. She had finished the science lab in only 15 minutes while the rest of the class was having trouble figuring out how to separate the chemicals.

"Jeez, only 45 minutes left till class is over. Great." Sakura watches the rain drops fall against the window pane.

Suddenly the intercom beeps.

'Beep' "Will Sakura Haruno please look outside the window. Will Sakura Haruno please look outside the window." 'Beep'

She kept on tapping her pencil.

"SAKURA!! Did you not just hear the intercom?" Karin says.

"Huh? What? What did they say?"

"IT WAS FOR YOU!! LOOK OUTSIDE THE WINDOW!!"

Sakura opens the window and looks down outside. She was on the second floor. She hears an acoustic guitar playing through speakers.

_This is my favorite song._

She sees Sai on his stool with a microphone to his guitar and another to his mouth. He spots her pink hair and smiles, continuing to play. She closes her eyes and stands there leaning against the window pane, feeling the rain drops fall onto her face.

_Sai, you really are a stupid idiot._ Sakura thinks too herself and smiles. Sai begins to sing.

"Come and lay here beside me  
I'll tell you how I feel  
There's a secret inside me  
I'm ready to reveal

To have you close, embrace your heart  
with my love  
over and over  
These are things that I promise  
my promise to you

For all of my life  
you are the one, i will love you faithfully forever  
all of my life you are the one  
I'll give to you my greatest love  
for all of my life.

ooohhh..  
o yeah...

Let me lay down beside you  
There's something you should know  
I pray that you decide to  
open your heart and let me show  
enchanted worlds of fairy tales  
a wonderland of love  
these are things that I promise  
my promise to you

For all of my life  
you are the one, i will love you faithfully forever  
all of my life you are the one  
I'll give to you my greatest love  
for all of my life.

all of my life  
with all of my heart  
these are things that I promise"

By the time Sai was finished, every girl on the first and second floor had crowded around the windows of their classroom screaming because he was soaking wet, some gossiping and telling each other their hatred for Sakura.

"SAKURA HARUNO!! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!!" He looks up to where she was standing and she had disappeared.

_Oh no._ Sai thinks and frowns.

"SAK!! WHERE DID YOU GO?! SAK!! PLEASE SAY YES!! SAK!!" Sai yelling, looking up at each window only to see screaming fan girls.

"You really are an idiot." Sai looks down, straight ahead to the school entrance, where Sakura was standing on the bottom step. She walks up to Sai, one foot apart. They stared each other down. "You really are an idiot because youve been screaming my name for the last 5 minutes and i was standing right there the whole entire time."

"Im sorry you old hag. I didnt mean to keep an old woman waiting. You need to tell me that you were standi-"

"I'll go out with you."

Sai looked down at the now drenched Sakura. "Really?"

"Nope, i was just lying the whole entire time. I really dont like you. I hate you so much that i'd go out with you in front of all these girls." Sakura says sarcastically.

"Sak, stop being stupid, really?"

"Yeah! Im serious. I hate your guts and-"

Sai kisses Sakura.

"Shut up. You are such a stubborn hag. Happy Birthday loser."

"Thanks bastard."

"HEY YOU KIDS!! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!!"

Sai and Sakura look at Mr Welsh, their assistant principle, scolding and coming towards them.

"Let's get outta here." Sai takes Sakura's hand and runs leading them to the parking lot where his car is ready to go.

_I like you so much Sai._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**FLASHBACK-in-a-FLASHBACK**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**Ends Now**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"AAAWWWWWWWWHHHHH!! SAKURA, THATS SO CUTE!!" Ino yells.

"That is such a cute story." Tenten agrees.

"Calm down guys. Calm down. He's LONG gone and out of my life forever." Sakura finishes her soda.

_**You tell them.**_ **Inner says**

"WHY!! He sounded like the perfect boyfriend. I wouldve totally kept him no matter what." Ino says.

"Would you keep him when he cheats on you with your bestfriend twice?" Sakura rebuts.

"Sakura? Is that what happened?" Tenten asks.

"Yeah, but im over the whole entire cheating/lying situations." Sakura says.

_**No your not. Thats not what i hear you say. Stop lying.**_

"Im so sorry forehead. Really i am." Ino pats Sakura on the back. "Not trying to be rude, but do you still like him?"

_**Dont lie. dont lie. oh God your going to lie.**_

"No, i dont like him anymore." Sakura lied

**_You dirty little bitch. My guuuhd you are going to hell for your sins i swear._**

_Im taking you with me ho._

"Your lying. I see you hesitating." Ino says.

"Yeah, i dont see how you can get over him so quickly. I'd have to agree with Ino on this one." Tenten says.

"Ok fine. But its true i dont "like" him like before, but i know that i still have some feelings for him."

**_Much better. You need somebody to help you move on, like that one boy we had just encountered.._**

_Shut up._

"Well im done eating my food." Sakura tries changing the subject.

"Yeah me too." Tenten pushes her tray towards the middle.

"Me three." Ino pats her stomach like she just had a feast on carrot shards.

"NO YOUR NOT!! You only ate a piece of carrot from that 475 yen salad." Tenten and Sakura tell her.

"I know but im SO full." Ino pouts.

"Ino, you look anorexic sometimes. Its not healthy and neither is it pretty." Sakura points out.

_**Whats that noise? It seems like its coming from outside.**_

"Thats what you think forehead. Guys are attracted to skinny girls." Ino stands up proud and walks over to throw her salad away in the garbage disposal by the window. TenTen and Sakura roll her eyes.

_**That noise is getting louder and higher. What the hell?**_

'Splat'

Ino dropped her salad plate and its contents all over the floor.

Tenten and Sakura turn and face Ino's direction. They see her just standing there, her face planted to the window.

"Ino? Ino? Are you alright?" Tenten asks.

"Ino?" Sakura asks.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG ..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**FLASHBACK**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**Ends Now**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!" Someone screams from the eating area.

'CLASH'

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sakura wipes her clean wet hands onto her pants and runs out of the bathroom.

"TENTEN! INO! What happened?" Sakura walks up to their eating spots. She sees Ino knocked out on the seat. Sakura looks to Tenten for an explanation.

"I DIDNT DO IT! I SWEAR! Its those guys and him. I didnt hit her i promise!" Tenten shakes her hands in front of her as if brushing away blame.

"Its alright, i believe you. You were allowed to anyways. What happened? And what guys? Who is he?" Sakura asks.

Tenten points to the ball bin on the play set.

_What? Ah Hell Nah._

_**YES! YES! Theyre here. Work yo' magic girl.**_

_Shut up._

"Tenten, what exactly do you mean?"

* * *

**A whiles ago...**

'pant' step 'pant' step 'pant' step 'pant'

"Dobe! Pick up your feet! Your always dead last." Sasuke yells back.

"SHUT UP TEME! IM TRYING TO! BELIEVE IT!!" Naruto yells from the back of Sasuke.

"Well maybe if you wore shoes that actually fit you and stopped trying to outsize our shoe sizes, then maybe you wouldn't have such a hard time running. This was inevitable, bound to happen Naruto. Its ok if you have a small dick." Neji telling Naruto as he was catching up.

Sasuke smirked. "Who are you trying to impress Naruto? Hinata?"

Shikamaru chuckles and Neji cringes.

"Shut up Sasuke! You are just sick. She isnt ready for that yet." Naruto speeds up.

"You better not touch her Naruto. I'll kill you." Neji meets Naruto and glares at him. Naruto speeds up to avoid his gaze.

All their running had increased because the anger in their conversation had given them momentum. The fangirls were following far far behind, but not the least loud.

"Naruto is still VirginBoy of the four pack." Shikamaru says and chuckles.

"When are you going to get laid Naruto?" Sasuke asks Naruto. Neji glares at him.

"Sasuke, dont ever talk about my cousin like that again. Ill beat your ass." Neji runs faster ahead. Sasuke matches him. Sasuke had an idea.

"As if you can Neji. You and I race. Right now. See that McDonalds over there. First one there dominates all."

"Challenge excepted. Mark, set, Go!" Neji and Sasuke sprint off while Naruto follows three steps behind them.

"I hate women. So Troublesome." Shikamaru keeps his constant pace.

Sasuke and Neji couldnt stop because they were running too fast. Thankfully the doors were open and they ran straight inside, into the ball bin. (They are just lucky, arent they?) Neji had brushed passed TenTen as she was putting away her tray, causing her to fall back. She caught herself fortunately using her reflex skills. Naruto soon follows in shortly.

Shikamaru walks in and closes the door.

"Tenten! Are you ok?" Ino asks as she puts her hand out and pulls Tenten up.

"Yeah. Yeah. Its nothing. Dont worry about it." Tenten rolls her shoulder and cringes at the sting.

"I apologize for my friends' behavior miss. They were racing unfortunately." Shikamaru tells Tenten.

"Its no problem. I think that I hurt my shoulder though, but it'll get better." Tenten says.

Ino realizes who she is looking at.

"YOU ARE SHIKAMARU FROM 4:1 RATIO !!! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!" Ino screams.

"That must mean that those guys are in FOUR ONE RATIO !! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!"

Oh no, not another fangirl. Shikamaru sighs.

Ino faints dramatically with her back wrist on her forehead and landed softly on the table seat.

'CLASH' She pushed Sakuras tray and it falls to the ground.

Sakura runs out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Currently**... 

"OH NO! Them again! Why are they always around me?" Sakura rubs her temples.

"Them again? Sakura, youve met these guys before?" Tenten asks.

"Yes. It is quite troublesome to run into you again. Care to knock out one of the gang once more?" Shikamaru speaks out and Sakura turns around surprised at his presence. His hands were relaxed behind his head and he was leaning against the wall.

"Well if it isn't smartass here. No, its ok. This time, you knocked out one of ours." Sakura points to Ino whose backwrist was still on her forehead. Shikamaru looks at her and rolls his eyes.

"It was for the better. Troublesome woman." Shikamaru says.

Right when he had said that Ino jumped up and grabbed Shikamaru's arm. No one had even seen her move. She had fucking teleported.

"Dont say that. Im not a bad person. Am I?" Ino looked at him with her puppy pout that made her blue eyes gleam. Shikamaru couldnt help but ogle.

"My name is Ino. I would really like to get to know you and you should get to know me better." Ino stuck out her hand. Shikamaru looks at it, but then takes it at the expense of her puppy face. He sighs.

"Shikamaru. Bass and harmony of FourOne Ratio." They let go of hands.

'tickatickatick' Plastic balls from the bin were falling onto the floor. Neji and Sasuke get out and fix themselves.

Sasuke combed his raven hair upwards and fixed his shirt. He catches a glimpes of pink in his periphials.

"Well if it isnt the little lesbian." Sasuke fixes his hair and smirks. His cap had fallen during their run.

"Well if it isnt butthead fucker." Sakura grins.

"Butthead fucker has a name you know." Sasuke smirks.

"Little lesbian has a name too." Sakura smirks back at him with fight in her eyes.

_Sasuke, she is damn straight sexy. You know that you like her. Shes different_.

_**SAKURA!! YOU KNOW THAT THIS GUY IS BAMMMB. Take him. I can tell he likes you. Just the way he looks at you.**_

_I dont know. I need a sign. Something that will stop me from leaving soon and avoiding problems._

"OWWW!" Tenten picking up the dropped tray and dropped it again as she grabbed her shoulder. Sakura forgets about Sasuke and quickly walks over to check on her.

_**Nice sign Sakura.**_

Sakura walks up to Tenten.

"Does it hurt here? How about here?" Sakura applies pressure on some points on her shoulder.

"OucCHH! Yeah! Easy there Sakura." Tenten massages her shoulder.

"Its a minor injury. You sprained it a little. Just give it a rest, but slowly roll your shoulders every hour. It should feel a bit better by tomorrow." Sakura lets go of her shoulder.

"How did you do this? When?" Sakura asks.

"Who are you? Are you a doctor? Or nurse in training?" Tenten asks.

"I studied medical things in high school through running start. I know lots of things. Anyways, what happened to your shoulder Tenten?"

"He ran into me. He didnt even bother saying excuse me and whatnot. What a jerk." Tenten glares and points at Neji who was fixing his hair and looked over.

"Me a jerk? You just need to get out of my way. Or you were just too slow to move." Neji smirked. Tenten's blood boiled. No one ever called her slow, ever.

"Youre a bastard. I dont move. You watch out. No one ever calls me slow." Tenten tells Neji.

_Shes feisty. I like this girl. She has a Brazilian accent. Interesting. Hmm._ Neji had an idea.

"What is this? A challenge? Sorry, im not allowed to win against girls. It wouldnt be fair." Neji smirked.

"Dont get cocky too soon. I dare you to verse me. Anything and i'll totally kick your ass." Tenten shifts her weight to her left leg and crossed her arms.

"Anything? Hmm?" Neji looks at the playset obstacle course. "Finish this obstacle course first. From stairs to ball bin."

"And what do i get when i win?" Tenten grins. Sasuke goes up and tells something to Neji. Neji smirks.

"Well when i win, pinkhead and you have to go on dates with us. You with me, and pinkhead with Sasuke."

"Pinkhead? You mean Sakura?" Tenten asks.

"So the lesbian's name is Sakura. How well suiting." Sasuke smirks.

"So the the devils name is Sasuke?" Sakura says.

"I thought is was butthead fucker?"

_**HE IS SO HOT WHEN HE SMIRKS SAKURA!! OMGOMG**_

_You sound like a damn fangirl._

"What? What the hell? Who said that you could take us out?" Tenten asks.

"Scared of a little challenge Tenten?" Neji says.

"NO!! Lets get this on then." Tenten puts her hair up into two buns on top of her head.

"One more thing, if Tenten wins, we call that you stay away from us forever." Sakura adds and Tenten nods.

_**NO! You are SOO dumb Sakura.**_

"Does this include me?" Ino asks.

"Yep" says Shikamaru "Stay away forever, no big deal."

"So that means we are part of this deal too SHIKA!!" Ino giggles.

_Shika? Where did she get that from?_ Thought Shikamaru.

"SOO, If Neji wins, YOU have to take me on a date TOO." Ino jumps up and down.

"Even if he wins, im still not going to take you out." Shikamaru puts his hands in his pockets.

"Then i will bug you to death Shika. No matter what. Imagine an eternity of pain." Ino smiles evily.

Shika cringes and gulps.

"I guess i have no choice. Taking you out will be less troublesome. ONLY if Neji wins." Shikamaru sighs. Guhhddd.

"Lets let the games being."

* * *

Naruto remains sleeping deep within the ball bin.

* * *

**SORRY! I really apologize about the long wait. Really i do.**

**This chapter is a bit corny, but whatever.**

**I dont want to come off like a phony with all these excuses but here are my reasons. I just started drivers ed, new job, community service, rainbow girls, had biology DNA project worth 100 points, presentation for English with a paper, and French announce. :(((((( And then FanFiction sort of slipped my mind. :(((((( **

Pleas mind me. :)) 

**I have a chapter thats like, in precentage, about 90 finished. Im going to post that maybe in two-three days. Im just SUPER BUSY lately. Damnit, you dont even know.**

**Please REVIEW . Tell me whats up or even hey, but most importantly how well my story is going. No flamers please.**


	4. Conquering All Kind of Stairs

**REVIEWER SHOUT OUT**:  
COULK  
red24ly  
lily  
AnImEfReAks 91  
PunkDevil95  
and of course my two firsts(that sounds weird):  
superme383  
xnarutoxrocksx

**The song from Chapter three is called "For All of My Life" sang by MYMP.**

**Ok, i know in Chapter 2: 4:1 FourOne Ratio, at the end i had said that all those events would take place in Chapter three, but it wouldve been just **_**too**_** long. So in general, i lied. But some of those events take place in this chapter, some tweaked. :) Thanks for your cooperation. And review. :))**

**Disclaimer Dawg:** I own Naruto, who is my cat. I do NOT, however and sadly, own the Naruto Naruto.

Describing/narrating  
"Regular talking/singing"  
_Thinking_  
_**Inners  
**_'sounds'  
'_writing_'

* * *

"YOU CHEATED!!" Tenten points at Neji as he and Sasuke give each other high fives. 

"YAYAYYAAYYY!" Shika! We are going on a date today!" Ino jumps around him like a child.

'sigh' "Troublesome woman" Shika massages his temples but couldnt help but think that Ino looked so cute when she acted like a child.

"I did not cheat. What are you talking about? Youre just mad because you lost and i won fair and square." Neji smirks at Tenten. "So youre just basically a loser."

"Dont call her a loser! You fucking pushed a cripple! You are SO full of shit." Sakura tells Neji.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**FLASHBACK**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**Begins Now**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ino puts both arms up, one in front of Tenten and the other in front of Neji. They are stationed right in front of two separate flights of stairs that lead to the ball bin on the opposite side of the playplace.

"Dont worry, you are going to enjoy tonight." Smirking Neji looks over to Tenten and winks at her.

Tenten sticks her tongue out at him. "As if. You are a horny little boy. Even though i have a handicap, i'll still kick your ass."

"Contestants are you ready?" Ino yells out. "On your mark, get set, GO!!" Ino raises her arms to release the players.

Neji and Tenten sprint up the stairs skipping two at a time. They crawl through the tunnels as fast as cheetahs.

"GO NEJI!!" Ino yells up from the floor. Sakura hits Ino on the side of her head. "OWW, what was that for!"

"You are supposed to cheer for Tenten stupid."

"Yeah, but i want to go on a date with Shika!?!" Ino whines and stomps her foot. Sakura rolls her eyes.

"He doesnt even want to go on a date with you."

"TAKE THAT BACK. You'll see. I'll get him to like me." Sakura shakes her head and watches the two approach the end of the course.

They soon entered the narrow passage way leading to the ball bin drop. Neji looks over to Tenten.

_Jeez, shes fast! I cant afford to lose this._

The five foot drop is only three steps away and Neji jumps ahead and into the one person hole. Smart move eh?

As he jumped, the space of the narrow passage way had made him bump Tenten to the left, "pushing" her down. Neji had looked back wanting to help her up, but he was already falling through and into the ball bin. She grabbed her shoulder at the sudden sting of pain, but jumped and followed Neji through the hole and into the ball bin.

Tenten didnt feel the ball bin consume her, but something soft underneath her. She opens her eyes to see Neji with a pained face. Neji opened one eye.

"Tenten, can you please get off of me. Off of _me_." He faintly says.

Tenten had realized that her knee was somewhere special, something that was at least special to Neji. She moves her knee away and attempts to stand up. The ball bin, however, had caused her to slip back down on Neji. The pain in her shoulder stings and she falls foward. Neji and her face were 4 inches apart.

"I like you in this position Tenten, but i'd rather be on top." Neji whispers in her ear. Tenten shivers from her spine to her toes as his breath tickles her ear. Neji smirks. "We can go to my hous-"

"GET OFF OF ME!" a voice from underneath yells and suddenly pushes both Tenten and Neji to the side.

"NARUTO!! What the hell were you doing there?" Neji yells at him, getting out of the bin and fixes himself. Tenten and Naruto shortly follows out.

"Uhmm, well you see, I wanted to scare you guys and well uhmm-"

"He tried to race us, but came in last since Shikamaru didnt try. He was too tired after trying to catch up with us, and fell asleep in the ball bin." Sasuke says pointing out the truth.

"Well i wouldve beat both of you if I had running shoes on." Naruto crosses his arms.

"Hinata wouldnt care whether you had big shoes on or not." Sasuke grins.

"Shut up. All you care about is SEX SEX SEX SASUKE!!" You need to-"

"Did you just say Hinata?" Tenten asks. Everyone looks and listens to Tenten.

"Yeah, Hinata Hyuuga. Whats it to you?" Sasuke asks.

"She's my host family. She is the one who volunteered to watch over me for my stay."

Neji grins. _Tenten is right under my nose._

"Hey Shika! Im staying with Hinata too! Dont you care?" Ino asks.

"Nope. Your troublesome." Shika grins at Ino. She pouts and crosses her arms.

"Hey lesbian!" Sakura looks over to Sasuke. "Who's hosting you?"

"Her name is Tsunade."

"Your guardian is the principle?" Shikamaru says.

"Yeah, its funny how the principle is a hardcore alcoholic. Wait... how did you know? Dont tell me you are going to Konoha High too?"

"Yep. Now that i know where you reside at Sakura, im picking you up, say around 8?" Sasuke smirks.

"What? Damnit, stop smirking!" Everyones attention turns back to the topic of who was the winner of the game.

"How fortunate Tenten, i can pick you up at my cousins house. Thats right next door to my house. Im guessing that 8 oclock is the set time? Right Sasuke?" Neji grins

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**FLASHBACK**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**Ends Now**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**YES! Sakuurrraaaa.. We are going on a date! We are going on a date!**_** Inner says**

_SHUT THE FUCK UP! You are pissing me off._

_**I know that deep down you wanted to go on a date.**_

_Whateverr._

_**I knew it.**_

"My my, the lesbian has quite a tongue. Neji didnt cheat. He accidentally collided with Tenten. So, we won." Sasuke grins at Sakura. "You are my date tonight. Dress up decent alright?"

_**Dont worry, we will**_ **Inner says**

Sakura clenches her fists together. She hates losing to bets. She never backed down at any Truth or Dare, no matter how bad an idea was and she always fulfilled her promises. So she must comply with this date.

"I hate you fucker." Sakura glares at Sasuke who stands there and smirks.

_Damn Sasuke, she-so-fine_.

"Fucker? Woah Sakura, we just met. But im willing to put up a fight if you want to." He winks at her.

"UHH! You are SO FULL OF IT! Guhd, what time is it? Im leaving." She checks her cell phone time. "Damn, 6:00pm. I still need to go buy groceries. You guys ALWAYS waste my time. Im out." Sakura picks up her board and walks toward the doors.

"8 oclock Sakura! Dont forget it!" Sasuke yells at her as she skateboards away. He watches her leave through the windows.

_Tonight is going to be great._

Later soon, Naruto, Ino and Tenten are dropped off at Hinata Hyuuga's house by Neji who him, Shikamaru and Sasuke go home to prepare for their dates.

* * *

"TSUNADEE!! Im HOME!!" Sakura walks in with four bags of groceries and her skateboard tucked between her arm.

"Oh jeez Sakura. Thank you so much. I'll pay you back as soon as my paycheck comes in." Tsunade takes her groceries and starts sorting and placing things in cabinets and the fridge.

"I really apologize for a whiles ago. Did you get situated already?" Tsunade asks.

"Yeah, i put away all my clothes and things in the available room."

"Ok good. Im really not being a good hostess right now. Me, being principle and school starting in three days and everything being super busy, i just have to sit, break, and drink. DAMNIT I NEED A FUCKING VACATION !!" Tsunade slams her fist on the table and cracks it in half. Sakura jumps and stands back to watch the table split in half by monterous strength.

_**Damn Saku, you dont want to piss her off. And i thought that pissing you off was scary.**_

"Woah! Tsuande chill out, please. I'll start cooking you something. There's a bottle of Jose Cuervo in the fridge. You and i can share. Dont drink all of it! I swear."

Sakura points a knife at Tsuande who was trying to sneak away with all of it on her tippy toes. She stops, frowns, takes a glass out and pour half a cup and sits in the living room to finish paperwork. Sakura continues cutting produce.

"Oh yeah, by the way Tsunade," Sakura says to Tsunade in the living room, "Im going on a forced date later."

"Alright. Just tell me when youre leaving." She takes a sip of the Cuervo.

sip sip sip ... sipity sip

WHAT?! With who? Already? Forced?" Tsunade looks to Sakura from the couch.

"Yeah, this Sasuke guy and his gang ran into me twice. Oh yeah, i met other exchange students too. Theyre staying at Hinata Hyuuga's house. Theyre going on dates too. Ino and Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji, are going together since we lost a bet." Sakura throws all her ingredients into a frying pan.

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? What the hell? You better watch out Sakura. Sasuke has never really _liked_ a person. Rumor has it that he's only out for a good lay."

"Exactly what i thought too. The way these girls were chasing them, it was ridiculous. You dont even know."

"Oh i know. Believe me. Ive seen girls chase them around at school. 98 of the girls are another reason i drink during hours. At least 6 girls are called into my office for disruption of class every 30 minutes."

"Haha, you sneak a few swigs during work. Your crazy." Sakura stirs up the ingredients one last time before setting the pan on the table, above an oven mit. Tsunade starts setting the table. Sakura walks towards the shower.

"What? You scared of eating your own food? Now im scared of eating your food."

"No, i just want to take a shower. I feel sticky from skateboarding. Go ahead and eat." Sakura calls out from the bathroom.

"Alright, suit yourself." Tsuande sits down to partake her meal. She takes a bite. "Wow this is actually very good Sakura. Cook for me more often. You'll take out an extra stress."

"Thanks. I will since i dont want you and your drunk self to burn down the house." Sakura turns on the shower.

* * *

"Damnit. Its 7:47 right now. I dont want to go on a date. Sheesh the last time i went on one was with that bastard Sai." 'sigh' 

_**Its alright Sakura you look good. I didnt think that you would dress up so nice.**_

_I dont have a choice do i? All my jeans are dirty. You never know where we're going. Ill at least look presentable._

_**I am so happy that you disobeyed me for once. You should have done your laundry before you left like i said. Karma betch**_

_Shut up, now im stuck wearing this_.

Sakura is wearing her little black dress. It had two inch straps. Its chest area was curved in from the sides and met in the middle. Her dress was fit to match her figure and ended 6 inches above her knees. She wore a cream pearl necklace that ended on her collarbone with matching pearl earrings. She wore her long hair up, into a loose bun secure with rhinestone tipped bobby pins. She clipped on her Sakura flower on the side of her bun. She placed her bangs over her forehead and clipped it with two of those rhinestone tipped bobby pins. She had on light mascara that made her eyes more gleamy and clear lipgloss to make her lips look full.

_**Aww, trying to impress Sasuke. You are so cute. I miss wearing clothes like this.**_

_No im not trying to impress anyone. I'd rather go out naked, but i refuse to give Sasuke the pleasure of seeing me like that._

_**I wouldnt mind.**_

_I know you wouldnt ho._

_**Your only calling yourself that.**_

_Whatever. What shoes? Black or white._

_**SHOES?!! WHAT THE HELL! HEELS GIRL HEELS!**_

_Im not a horse and __NO, i want shoes. Too bad that you cant do anything about it._ Sakura smiles.

_**We'll just see about that.**_

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD NOW._

_**Nope, its about time i got a little fresh air. Im dressing you right tonight.**_

Sakura was fighting herself and couldnt control her movements anymore.

_**Dont even try. You cant do anything about it.**_

_Bitch._

_**Ok, now what to put on your feet.**_

Inner Sakura chose white heels, 3 inches in height to make her taller. They were worn around her foot from her heel to her toes with an opening in front. She had a small bow on top of each.

_**There you go. You look like a model Sakura.**_

_Ok thats nice. Give me myself again._

_**Only until he comes and knocks. Im going to leave your keys inside so you cant run back in and change. heheheh**_

_You are so damn mean. Fine, at least be careful with the pearl set from mom. You know that the neckalace is lose at the clasps. I'll kill you if you lose it._

_**I know i know, im not that stupid.**_

'DING-DONG' 'Knock-knock-knock'

_**Time to party. YESH!**_

Sakura walks out of her room and stops in front of the door. Tsunade looks at her. She drops her jaw.

"OM MY GOSH. Where the hell did Sakura go?" Tsunade takes off her glasses for a better inspection. "No, dont tell me that your already getting married? Where did the dike go?"

'knock-knock' 'dingdong'

"Tsunade, its me. Im going out now." Sakura unlocks the door and opens it, only to be approached by a butler.

"Miss Sakura-san, i am here to escort you to the Uchiha house party. Your ride awaits outside." he motions his hand at the limo.

"Wow, far better than what Sai can do for me. Haha." Sakura looks over to Tsunade as she still ogles.

"Tsunade, im leaving now. Anything to know? Do?" Sakura waves to get her attention.

"Uhhh.. OH YEAH. Im going to the bar with Shizune later, so im pretty sure that im not going home tonight. Bring your keys k?" Tsunade smiles. "Be safe alright."

"I will. Dont worry about me. I got a powerful right hook." Sakura holds her right gun up proudly and smiles.

Sakura turns around to exit the door but Tsunade interupts.

"Wait Sakura!" Sakura turns around.

"Yeah?" Sakura asks.

"You look really nice tonight." Tsunade looks away, not being used to giving complements.

"Thanks. Have fun at the bar." Sakura smiles and closes the door, Inner purposely leaving her keys underneath their bed.

_She is so like mom. Inner what do you think._

_**Yeah, the way she gets embarassed for giving complements. Dude i miss her so much**_

_Me too. At least we have Tsunade now._

_**Yep. But we dont have your keys. heheh**_

_Youre a little brat._

_**I know. Here you can control yourself now. I hereby relinquish my powers.**_

Sakura had control again by the time they reached the limo. The butler was about to open the door, but Sakura runs in front of him and opens it herself.

"Im sorry for being rude sir, but i NEVER let anyone open doors for me. Call it stubbornness and self reliance." She smiles at him.

"As you wish Sakura-san." The butler lets Sakura close her door and gets into the car and starts driving.

Sakura looks out the window and takes in the night beauty of Tokyo lights.

_Beautiful. Absolutely pretty._

She rolls down the window that separates the butler from passengers.

"Sir, are we going to meet up Sasuke later at the party?" Sakura asks.

"Yes Sakura-san, Sasuke-sama had ordered me to take you. He had said to bring you to a parler if you hadnt dressed up, but thankfully you had so it was unnecessary."

"What a bastard. Oh yes, please drop the Japanese formality, i prefer plain old Sakura."

The butler had tensed because he had never heard someone disrespect the Uchiha name. He would probably be killed if he had called Sasuke-sama a bastard.

"Sakura-ssa" He cleared his throat, "Sakura, if you dont mind, what is your relation to master?"

"Master? HAHAHAHahahahaha" she wiped a tear "Im sorry, did you just call Sasuke master? Hahaha, Why? Thats funny."

"I assume that you are foreign. The Uchiha-sama's are important business and medical people in Tokyo, actually probably all of the world. They own 8 hospitals, 7 major hotels, and 10 major businesses, the top being Uchiha corp. Thats only in Tokyo alone. In all of Japan, probably hundreds and hundreds of buildings and companies. They are highly respected." The butler states.

"WOAH! WOAH! Sheesh. No wonder Sasuke is so stuck up. Well, to answer your question from earlier, i dont even really know him. I ran into him twice and lost a bet. So im stuck here now. Tough Luck. Why do you ask?" Sakura leans on the bridge where the window was.

"Well, dont tell master that i told you this, but he seems to take a high interest in you. He came home smiling and rushing around. Not exaclty like master. He hasnt smiled in quite some time. Actually since he was a child. I want to know what makes him do so."

"And you think its me? Thats weird. Didnt he have any other girlfriends?"

"Not girlfriends. Mistresses maybe or side women. Nothing serious."

"Wow, that is exactly what i had predicted."

"We are here now Sakura. It was nice getting to know you. I hope to see you around again. We had a pleasant conversation."

"Back at cha. Whats your name?"

"Iruka." He says.

"Well Iruka-san, i'll be seeing ya around then." Sakura smiles and gets out of the limo.

She turns to look at the house, only to be stunned at its' magnificent structure and beauty. She stood there in awe. There was a flight of 20 stairs that was 100 meters long. It lead to columns in front of the entrance of three doors. It looked exactly like the Lincoln Memorial (google it yeah?). On the top front of the house, no MANSION, was the Uchiha Corp. fan symbol engraved. On each column the symbol was also engraved. Sakura was standing in the middle of the parking U-turn.

'HONK' 'HONK' 'HOOONNNNNNNKKKKKK'

"Oh my gosh. Interupt the quite scenery." Sakura gives the driver the finger. "Fuck you."

She couldnt see the driver behind the Rolls Royce Phantom because of tinted windows, but started to walk up the stairs to move out of the way. She turns around to be greeted by more beautiful scenery. A long japanese styled arched bridge above water that was 800 meters long. It was surrounded by Sakura trees with the lights on. It had ended just before the U-turn driving area on the other side of it.

_How did i miss this? Oh yeah, i was talking to Iruka-san._

"I guess that i should start heading up and look for Sasuke fuck head." She walked up the stairs and towards the entrance. She could hear a symphony play and people chatter. She walked into the door as butlers greeted her and she smiled back. She was at the top of 15 stairs.

_Damnit, more stairs._

The chatter had ceased and everyone was looking up at her. Even the music stopped. Everyone just had to take in her beauty. She looked down.

"Oh. My. God. Are people staring at me?"

* * *

**I HOPED THAT YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!! Sorry about the wait. Truly sorry.**

**Please ****Review****. Thanks for your word dawg. Means a lot. :)))**

**Update soon i will. Im almost finished with the next Chapter. :0))))**


	5. For Smokes

REVIEWER SHOUT OUT:  
cherryblossomsakura  
Lady-Lora Lee  
My Bloody Demise  
Obscure Serenity  
sammyamber123  
tsunadeismytwinsister  
K and Jazz (twice :P)  
COULK  
red24ly  
lily  
AnImEfReAks 91  
PunkDevil95  
and of course my two firsts(that sounds weird):  
superme383  
xnarutoxrocksx 

**Disclaimer Dawg:** I own Naruto, who is my cat. I do NOT, however and sadly, own the Naruto Naruto.

Describing/narrating  
"Regular talking/singing"  
_Thinking_  
_**Inners  
**_'sounds'  
'_writing_'

* * *

_OH GUHD, if I only knew that there was THIS many people. IM OUT!! Sasuke should probably know that I showed up, I mean everyone else had seen me. GUHD._

Sasuke, wearing a formal black suit with a black bow tie and hair still chicken butt on the first floor, was talking to his father's business friend. Man did he look good.

"I hear you are almost finished constructing a fine, high class hospital. That means you must need employees."

"Yes, Sasuke-san you are correct. I need more, fresh from college employees for my new hospital a few miles from here. I am hiring all positions. If you can, would you care to help me finduhh..."

"Okazaki-san? What were you saying ...?" Sasuke follows his stare to the top of the entrance.

_Who is that girl? Shes so beautiful. ... WAIT? Pink Hair? Dont tell me thats Sakura? Where is she going?_

Sasuke stops ogling and goes through the side door to meet the now retreating Sakura.

* * *

"Fucking shit. Inner!! See what you did? Man, this gives me a new respect for Cinderella. Why do people STARE DAMNIT!!" Sakura was bolting down the stairs to the car lot. She runs across it and onto the arched bridge. She begins to slow her running, stopping half way on the bridge to look at the Sakura Trees. 

_So pretty._

**_Yeah youre a softy._**

"Man mom. If only you were here to see such pretty things again." Sakura holds her pearl neckalace and leans slightly over the bridge side to look at the water underneath. She didnt realize another presence accompanying her.

_I wish that I had brought MORE CLOTHES. Brrrr._ Sakura shivers due to the coldness and no jacket. 

Suddenly a pair of strong arms snakes around her waist. She tenses at the sudden surprise.

"I dont know if I should punch you for holding me without permission or for inviting me to come to a staring contest party." Sakura tells Sasuke as continues on warming her up.

"You tell me." Sasuke smirks as Sakura wriggles out from underneath him.

"I dont really know you and I dont let anybody take advantage of me."

"Take advantage of you? Why would the great Sasuke Uchiha want to have sex with an unwilling lesbian?"

_I would totally do her right here and now._ Sasuke grinned.

"Hey! Whats with the face? And what the hell were you just thinking?"

"About how we're going to have sex." Sasuke smirked. Sakura lifts an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Im not interested. And QUIT smirking. I hate that. Jerk. You are ruining the essence of this place. Its so relaxing."

"I never knew that manly Sakura-san could be so sentimental. So you find interest in my mother's front yard? You should come and see my mother's labyrinth garden in the back."

"YOUR MOM HAS A LABYRINTH!!" Sakura looks up to him excitedly, "Can we please go?! Ive always wanted to go in one with my mom every since I was 5." Sakura holds her fists up to her chin and pouts. Sasuke becomes hypnotized at how cute she looked.

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"..."

"Helloooww, earth to Sasuke. Hmmmm.." Sakura grins "Hey master, Im talking to you Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke cringes. "Master? Where the hell did you get that from? Sama?"

"I thought it was quite the rage when your butler, Iruka, and I had a nice conversation."

"What? Not use to high class?" Sasuke grins down at Sakura.

"I apologize, Sasuke-sama, for not knowing the ways of the rich for I am just a poor maid. But thank you for warming me. You are too kind for the upper class." Sakura imitates the butler and steps to the side to curtsies.

"You know that you are still probably 6 inches shorter than me even though you wear heels?"

"Yeah and youre still an asshole although you wear a tux."

"Thanks Sakura."

"Youre welcome asshole." Sakura grins.

"Hmm. I wonder."

"Wonder what?"

"Youre being really nice and non-angry right now. Its kind of weird." Sakura raises an eyebrow.

"I have my days. You just catch me in a bad mood. I mean you and your friends usually just piss me off." Sakura shrugs and crosses her arms. "Are you going to take me to the labyrinth garden or not?" Sasuke devises a plan.

"If I take you to the labyrinth, you have to FIRST, accompany me inside and attend the party for a little while. Then you can see the labyrinth any time." Sasuke walks past Sakura and towards the stairs. "Its your decision."

"Dont try to bargain. I can sneak in here anytime I want, so it doesnt even matter. I'll hop the gate." Sakura follows three steps behind him.

"Cameras. Guards. Secret Samuari agency. Dogs." Sasuke puts his hands in his pocket, continuing to walk foward.

"Inside job then." Sakura implies.

"Automatic death to any association."

"Satelite. Google Earth."

"Unauthorized watch. Restraining on non-Uchiha corp satelites. Penalty by law. 250,000,000 yen or life in jail."

"Are you serious? You have property in space?" Sakura catches up to him for an answer.

"Yeah, thats nothing. We fund many NASA projects. You know the Mars project? Uchiha Corp." Sasuke shrugs like its anybodies everyday thing. They start making their way up the stairs while Sakura continues to bargain. They finally make it to the top.

"178 yen. Final offer." Sakura was getting desperate.

"Give up yet? That had to be the worst." Sasuke asks Sakura as they stand in front of the doors. "Dont even worry about the people. You'll get used to it. Once youre in the crowd, no one even knows that you exist. I'll be beside you so theyll have their attention drawn away from you to me, k?" He walks them through the doors and Sakura once again makes her special appearance.

"Take my arm Sakura." Sakura loops her hand underneath his right arm.

"Good evening Sasuke-sama." The butlers and maids bow. Sakura rolls her eyes.

Everyones attention is turned to the two young couple and whispers frolic through the air. Sakura has the urge to run, but decides to suck it up.

_For the labyrinth, for the labyrinth, for the labyrinth..._

Sasuke and Sakura step down the stairs in unison and Sakura's grip tightens around his arm. Sasuke smirks.

_Take a good look Dad, Itachi, and all you fanmothers and fangirls._

They reach the bottom and onto the floor. Sakura exhales.

_**Damn girl, if looks could kill, all these rich folks would be guilty for murder.**_

_You said it._

"For a girl who has manly punches, she cant even keep it together in front of people." Sasuke grins at Sakura who then kicks his shin. He grabs limps over onto the good leg.

"Have anything else to say bastard?" Sakura's eyes turning emerald.

"Ok! Im sorry, I will never question your strength again." Sasuke gives a small laugh. Sakura stands there amused.

"Did you just laugh Sasuke?" Sakura asks.

"You are like, the first girl with the audactiy to ever kick me."

"Woah... you laughed." She ponders, "Did I kick the stick out of your ass too?"

"Why? Rich people cant laugh as well?"

"No, its just that you seem so stuck up and angry all the time. Its surprising." Sakura states.

"What? You say im stuck up and angry? Ha. Well that makes two of us then. You always seem like youre avoiding something. Trying to cover up a problem so you dont have to deal with it now. Well guess what, its going to bite you in the ass when that cover blows." Sasuke getting angry for being criticized.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Some people look over at Sakura. She lowers her voice. "I was just picking out the obvious to kid about. Why are you getting so angry? See now you got me angry for you being angry at me who called you angry. Now youre trying to say I have problems. I already solved all my problems thank you. Just ask everyone in Bremerton. 'Ooo Sakura, are you ok? Do you need help? I can get you stuff. I can beat their asses.' Stop acting like you know everything. You are such a **bastard**." Sakura stomps off into the crowd of people leaving Sasuke standing there shocked. 

_'Are you ok?' and 'Did she need help?' and 'I can beat their asses or get your stuff?' What the fuck? What the fuck is she talking about? Solved all her problems bullshit. GAAA I need a drink._

* * *

Sakura had gone into the crowd, not even knowing where the hell she was going. 

_**You just had to explode, didnt you?** _

_Not the fucking time inner._

_**See Saku, Sasuke was right. You always say not the right time and you want to deal with things later. You never want to talk about things.**_

_What is there to talk about damnit?_

_**What is there to talk about? What is there to talk about? Like how you JUST blew up and why.**_

_SHUT UP. LEAVE ME ALONE. I NEED TO RELAX. I NEED A DAMN CIGARETTE. I NEED A DRINK._

Sakura walks toward the mini bar to her right.

"One bottle of Grey Goose Vodka please." Sakura takes a seat on a counter chair stool. The bartender looks at her funny but complies. He puts out a shot glass and the vodka bottle.

"Thanks." Sakura pours and takes a straight one.

* * *

From a distance, a group of guys, gathered against the wall, witness the fight between Sakura and Sasuke and whose eyes continue to watch Sakura at the bar with her new alcohol bottle. 

"Youre brother sure brought in a nice piece tonight. Pink hair, green eyes, hot bod and a drinker too. He has out done himself this time." A man with red hair says.

"Foolish little brother. He doesnt know how to watch over his things, Sasori. Especially beautiful things. This girl is just damn sexy. Normally I hate business parties, but Otouto-san had made this one interesting." Said man takes a swig from his glass of Scotch and continues to watch Sakura take shots.

"Itachi, this is your opportunity to step in and find what he lost, hm? That fight had exploded out of nowhere. It was beautiful, true art." Sasori rolls his eyes.

"But Deidara, I wouldnt want to anger little brother by seducing his own date."

"And since when did you care about what your brother feels and thinks?" A blue man asks.

"Youre right Kisame, I dont. He is so pathetic. Couldnt handle father's business, so he turned to music industry and now he cant even handle his hot girlfriend. " Itachi smirks as he finishes his Scotch. "I think that I have done enough observing gentlemen, its time to experiment on my own." He gets off the wall and puts his empty glass onto a server's tray.

Itachi walks over to the mini bar where Sakura currently resides alone. He watches her drink down a shot and takes the seat right next to her. Sakura puts down the shot glass and pours more Goose from the half empty bottle. He watched her amused.

_This girl is too interesting and she really just drank that much. Looks better up close too._

"Scotch on rocks." Itachi asks the bar tender.

"Yes Uchiha-sama." He places a glass full of ice and scotch in front of Itachi.

"Oh guhd, not another Uchiha bastard." Sakura giggles a little. She is almost off the tip to tipsy.

"How is a beautiful girl such as yourself going to disrespect the heir of the Uchiha Corp. in his own household? Twice." Itachi smirks at Sakura who then looks at the intruder of her peace.

Itachi was wearing a tux just like Sasuke, but he had his bow tie loosened. His hair was tied to the back, but his bangs hung down in front. Damn did he look crisp.

_**Damn Sakura, this guy is hotter than Sasuke.** _

_I dont know.. but.. Id totally do him._

_**More like he'd totally do you. I love it when your drunk. Youre so much more fun.**_

_Thankya. I LOVE you SO much inner. I dont know what I'd do without you. Heh, this Goose is SO goodddd..._

"Dont you go and try to impress me with your so-called inheritance. Im not no damn gold digger. What? Twice? What the hell are you talking about Bastard-sama?" Sakura takes another shot. Itachi took the liberty to pour her a new glass.

"Do you not remember telling me to fuck off a while ago?" Itachi watches her take another shot.

_Damn, I dont even have to try to get this one drunk. Shes getting her ownself wasted_. _Perfect._ Itachi smirks. 

"Oh, sorry for my American behavior. I cant do anything about it. I REHFOOSE to act fake just like these women here." She drunkly points to the ladies on the dance floor with thick masks of make-up then takes another drink.

Itachi leans closer to Sakura so that their faces are just merely inches apart.

"So why dont you tell me more about yourself then, so I wont feel quite as offended." Itachi eyes her.

"Are you trying to hit on me when Im drunk?" Sakura looks into his onyx eyes.

"Depends if youre going to remember anything."

"Typical. You tell me about myself. Who do you think I am?" Itachi grins.

"Well you see, there is a very beautiful girl who likes to make things difficult for a handsome gentleman whose only trying to get the beautiful girl's name. I wonder if shell give it to me? What do you think?"

"Probably not." Sakura grins "But say, the beautiful girl is desperate for a smoke and _MIGHT_ exchange a name for a cigarette yeah? Maybe the handsome gentleman's desperation may lead to something. But I mean, you never know."

"The handsome gentleman likes the challenge of the beautiful girl, but vacillates on whether he can trust the conniving goddess." Itachi smirks.

"Well, then I guess the handsome gentleman will never find out. Thats just too bad." She looks into his face for the challenge.

_Damn shes fine._

"Ok, deal. But you cant smoke it here. First ballroom is non-smoking. Here come with me, I'll show you the way to the balcony." Itachi smirks and gets up while Sakura takes the bottle and chugs the rest. She gets up to follow him.

"How do I know that _I_ can trust you? Sasuke did a GREAT job. Now I dont even know what the hell am I doing? Bashtard." Sakura leans on Itachi's shoulder for support. He conveniently puts his arm around her waist. They walk upstairs to a hallway of rooms. Itachi opens the door and leads Sakura inside. (Oh No. Sasuke where are you?)

"Dont worry, Im much better than Otouto-san."

Itachi smirks as he closes the door.

* * *

"Why is Sakura such a stubborn, fucking, lesbian! Where the hell is she?" Sasuke asks himself as he searches through the crowds for any sign of pink. Sasuke pauses to scan the area, just in time to overhear two pathetic looking fangirls gossiping. 

"Like I KNOW, Like right? And just look at her act so like, unsophisticated. Getting SO drunk in public. She must be like a commoner."

"Yeah I KNOW! Did you like see that woman come in with Sasuke-san and then just wonder off with Itachi-san? What a little whore."

"Did you see them walk off into the hallway? She was SSOOO groping him. So like unrichly. She is like a little slut."

"I agree with like you like all the way. OMG! SASUKE-SAN!!! LIKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She twiddles her hair in her finger.

"Where did you say she went? With _Itachi?_" Sasuke fists his hands till they turn white. Boy, he's upset. 

"Oh, like over there." She points to the hallway to the right of them. "Why? Why dont you just stay with us Sasuke-san. We are so like, much better like, like-" Sasuke runs off into the hall before they could talk anymore.

_Itachi!! You better not do anything. I'll fucking kill you if you touch her._

Sasuke running through the hallway, stops at yelling inside the room two doors down.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING!! Get OFF ME!"

"SAKURA!" Sasuke runs to the door and slams it open.

* * *

**Cliffy. Cliffs. Hang. Hanging. Hanging out. Left me hanging.**

**SORRY FOR THE HUGE DELAY !! I didnt come home, and I slept when I came home. Damn Im tired. New work is killing me. Especially this manager, guhd Id like to squeeze his neck till his eyes pop out. :) But I wont because I thinks thats illegal, unfortunetely.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! REVIEW, like REVIEW, like like, I thought I was going to kill myself. You dont even know how I HATE people who talk like that. My reason for hating similes. Gr errr.**

**Obscure Serenity, youre fun to talk to. Haha**

**'Totally do you.' - Sorry for the weirdness.**

**I want to start my other story (check the profile). But im scared that I wont have time. Word?**

**REVIEW!** Next Chapter, say 6 daysish. Stay tuned. 


End file.
